


Visual Contact

by Roche715



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roche715/pseuds/Roche715
Summary: Mulder indulges Scully when she shares a fantasy with him.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Visual Contact

“So that’s something you like, huh?”

I lift my face off his chest so I can see his face. “Hmmm…?”

“Watching.” Damn him and his Oxford education. Of course, he would notice. Without a doubt, one of the most irritating things about Mulder has been his skill with reading my emotions. He always seems to understand how I’m feeling, even if he isn’t always great at knowing why I feel a certain way. That being said, more often than not he hits the mark right on target.

“What makes you say that?” I try to dodge the question, but I know that he won’t let me off the hook that easy.

“Well, I heard when you first came in.”

I had let myself into his apartment after he didn’t answer the door. We were supposed to be meeting up to go hang out with the Lone Gunmen. Something about a videogame used for government testing and surveillance of the American public. Whatever. I heard the shower on, so I peeked my head in to let him know that I had let myself in.

“I know that you stood there looking for a while. I expected you to come join me much sooner.”

Standing in the threshold, I watched him grab himself with soapy hands, stroking until he was hard and thick. The sound of water, a subtle roar bouncing off ceramic tiles and colliding with his soft grunts. His scent wafting over on steam to crowd my senses. The slow but steady rhythm of his fist. It was truly mesmerizing. I would have stayed watching until the end of the show, but he turned to me, inviting me in with his eyes. We never did make it to the Lone Gunmen’s.

“You’re right. I did like watching.” I admit. He’s looking at me, waiting patiently for an explanation.

“I first realized in high school. My boyfriend at the time really wanted to go all the way but I just wasn’t ready.”

A chuckle rolls through him. “I can definitely sympathize with him. What man wouldn’t be chomping at the bit when there was a chance to be with the beautiful, intelligent, divine Special Agent Dana Scully, MD?”

I roll my eyes. “Kiss-ass. You know I was just plain old Dana Scully back then and I’m sure he would have been just as happy with any other girl that was willing to put out.” His lips stretch in that stupid grin that makes me want to pinch him and kiss him.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. You’re not plain old anything, even without the badge and the gun and the extra small scrubs.”

“Anyway…” I rest my head back onto his chest, dropping my eyes away from his, and start tracing a finger over the contours of his abs.

“…he suggested we masturbate together instead, and I agreed. At first, I was a little self-conscious about him watching me, but I realized once we started that it made me more turned on the more, I focused on it.” I look back up, watching his gaze shift from my finger to my eyes, lids low over hazel, so warm and comfortable.

“Feeling his eyes all over me, seeing his hands move over his body, hearing him tell me how hot it was making him to watch me touch myself. I had never come harder in my life.” His eyes shift in color, the way that I recognize as desire.

“That sounds hot, Scully. How come you haven’t brought this up before?”

“I don’t know.” The words come out as reflex, but I realize that’s not exactly right.

“Sorry. I do know why. It always feels awkward bringing up things like this. You know…sex things.” His arm flexes down my back, pulling me closer.

“I’m happy you shared that with me and don’t feel hesitant to come to me with anything else you think you might like in the future, okay?”

“Okay.” A few moments pass, marked by the thump of his heart under my ear.

“Well, let me know when you get the urge and I’ll make myself available.”  
**********  
He walks in with a chair from the dining table, placing it across from where I’m sitting on the bed and taking a seat. We had talked about it earlier and had both agreed that the only way to get to the end of this without touching each other was to put some distance between us.

“Right. You’re ready?” His length, half-hard, moves under the fabric of his boxer briefs as he sinks into a comfortable position. His skin glows in the soft lamplight, the shadows catching on the ridges of his face and chest making his features look more dramatic and masculine than usual.

He looks at me, eyebrows raised, waiting for me to make the first move. His lips are curled up slightly, affectionate, but I can see the heat simmering in his eyes.

“Yup I’m ready.”

I move my hands out of my lap, palms warming the skin of my thighs before moving up to my bare breasts. They feel so heavy, firm in my hands. I do nothing to stop the whimper that escapes when my fingers close in on my nipples.

“Yeah Scully, just like that.” He has the heel of one hand pressing against himself through his boxers. He’s sitting, loose and relaxed, but his placid demeanor is betrayed by the hand gripping the side of the chair like it’s the only thing keeping him seated.

“Take off the briefs, Mulder. I want to see you.”

“Your wish is my command.”

His hips raise and his fingers tuck under the waistband, drawing the boxer briefs down his legs and across the room. His cock bobs, fully erect and in the angriest shade of red. I follow his hands with my eyes, practically salivating over what their next move will be, but he doesn’t grab himself, instead resting them on his chest, fingers brushing his nipples softly.

“Do you want to tell me what to do, Scully?”

“No. Just...” I shiver as a drop of clear fluid strings from the tip of him to bottom of his stomach, pinching my nipples harder. “...do what you normally do. I want to see it.”

One hand moves down to the base of his shaft, squeezing before moving slowly upwards. Grunting, he circles the ridge where shaft turns to tip, rubbing right where I know he’s most sensitive.

“I love when you touch me right here; when your hot little tongue slides right there.”

Oh, yes. I like it too. I poke my tongue out, sliding it along my bottom lip with exaggerated slowness, making sure that he sees the motion.

“Jesus." He groans. "You’re such a tease. You always have been. I know you wanted me to look at you. Right from the very start. To want you.” His eyes flicker between my face and my chest, watching as I pluck at my nipples more and more aggressively.

“You know I used to imagine you doing this.” He rasps. “Back before. I used to sit on my couch and think about you touching yourself with my cock in my hand. Make a fucking mess all over myself thinking about what you would look like, how you would sound. I can’t believe I actually get to see you do it; that you want me to watch you finger that sweet pussy.” Oh, he’s so good at this. Of course he is. If there is one thing that he excels at, it’s telling a story.

I’ve been rubbing my thighs together, enjoying the little bit of friction that my lace underwear had been giving me but now it’s not enough. I yank them off, sticky the whole way down, and spread my legs open for him to see. The cool air rushing over my skin does nothing to stop the heat that I can feel running through my system, carried by the blood flowing through my veins. He’s stroking his cock firmly, skin taut and glistening.

“Oh Scully, you look so hot, so beautiful.” I love the way he’s looking at me. Staring at my pussy like it’s the goddamn fountain of youth and all he wants to do is drink from it forever. The gruff sound of his voice shoots straight to my core, making my clit throb painfully for attention.

Returning one hand to my nipple, I dip the other into my folds and draw wetness up to my clit.

“Oh, yess.” My own voice sounds scratchy in my ears and he groans right along with me. I set a pace that has my hips twitching, but with the state Mulder is in, it won’t be too long before this is over.

His gaze moves up my body to meet mine, and he immediately closes his eyes in what I know is an attempt to slow down. I drop down from his face. Mulder is distractingly good looking during regular everyday life, so it’s no surprise that he’s absolutely captivating when in the throes of passion. The tendons flexed tight under the thin skin of his neck; the muscles in his arms, bulging and sinuous; the rhythmic clench and release of his abdominal muscles; the way his balls jump every time his wrist twists in just the right way. My eyes snap back up to his. His eyes open, half-lidded, and I can almost feel them roving desperately over my skin.

The heat I feel prickling my skin tells me the flush on my chest spreading, up to my neck past the collarbones that he loves to nibble on. Thinking of his lips on my body sends a bolt of pleasure down below, and his eyes lock on mine as I take a gasping breath.

“I’m gonna come just watching you get off.” Oh, man. “Your pink little pussy, so fucking tight and wet.” I drop the hand still on my breast down, sliding my fingers into my opening. Memories of him filling me with his fingers and his cock flit through my mind.

I can tell he’s close. His hand is flying now, up and down so fast it’s a blur. His hips rise off the chair in quick thrusts in time with every downstroke. Sentences have devolved into grunts that sound vaguely like my name. I know that watching him come undone will do me in and I decide to seal the deal.

“Mulder, I want to see it. I want to see you come.” His eyes are blazing.

“Please, Mulder. Please come for me.”

“Uhhgg, Scully!” The moment my words sink in his cock swells, spurting his essence with every jerky motion of his hips into his fist.

“Oh fuck, Mulder.”

He looks incredible, head tipped back and gasping for air, seed sliding down his belly and dripping from between his fingers.

I speed up the whirl of my fingers against my clit, moaning at the sensation running up my spine. I’m going to come so hard. His breaths mix in with the sounds of my wetness and the noises that I just can’t stop from sliding through my lips.

“So close, I’m so close Mulder.” I struggle to keep my eyes open and on him. His head tips back up and he looks my way, bottom lip caught between his teeth. God, he looks so good. Feeling the beginnings of my orgasm blooming down low, I jam my fingers in as far as they will go.

“Yeah? That felt so good Scully. Coming like that. Now I want you to come for me. Come all over your fingers, just like I did.”

“Fuck yes!” I’m coming and all I can focus on is the pleasure exploding from my center and the way I never, ever want this to end. My cries are faint in my ears, drowned out by a ringing that has me feeling dizzy. I keep my hands against me, grinding until I feel tears in my eyes, until it’s too much and I collapse in a heap on the bed.

As the ringing in my ears dies down, I hear Mulder shifting around the room. Then, he is next to me, pulling me into his arms and pressing a smattering of kisses along my hairline.

“You’re really good at that.” My brain is running half speed, but the satisfaction I feel is spilling over into blissfulness. And sleepiness.

He grins, air exhaled on a laugh. “Didn’t even have to fish for the compliment. Thanks for saving me the trouble.”

I drift off, listening to the even cadence of his breaths.


End file.
